


What I Want

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I love you,” She whispered against his lips. “Magnus, I love you.”





	What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at writing straight smut, so my apologies if it's terrible, but I really love Magnus/Dot and decided to give it a shot.

“Come here,” Magnus mumbled between kisses as he gently tugged on Dot’s waist.

Dot moved to straddle him, her cheeks flushing as she felt the bulge in his pants. “Magnus,” She whispered, grinding down against him, making him groan. He wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed her again. “Magnus, I want-” She found herself unable to reply as he kissed along her neck, one hand cupping her breasts. 

She took his hand and pushed it lower, under the dress she wore, moaning when his fingers pushed aside her panties and touched her. Her hips jerked as his fingers circled her clit. “I want you inside me, Magnus,” She moaned. “Please.”

“I want to be inside you too,” He said, pulling his fingers back so he could get his belt undone. His cock was free within seconds and she took it in hand, before lifting herself up and slowly sinking down on it, both of them moaning as they were joined. 

She didn’t waste anytime beginning to ride him, her hands gripping his shoulders. His arms wrapped around her and he kissed her. She kissed him back, moaning again. “I love you,” She whispered against his lips. “Magnus, I love you.”

Magnus looked surprised for a moment before he was kissing her again. Then he was moving them so she was laying on her back on the couch. “I love you too,” Magnus said as he thrust back into her.


End file.
